Le Chicaneur
by Melle Lolita
Summary: Recueil d'OS aussi déjantés les uns que les autres... ! Pour un petit moment de détente. Harry P., Ron W., Hermione G., Drago M., Ginny W., Voldemort & ses Mangemorts...
1. Le Premier Twitt de Lord Voldemort

_Bonjour le monde !_

_Premier mini-OS de ce recueil ;)_

_Ecrit par ma petite sœur, et corrigé par mes soins. Enjoy ! :D_

* * *

Tom Jedusor, plus connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort, avait décidé d'être moderne : il avait donc voulut un ordinateur portable ou un « dictateur transplanable » comme il l'appelait. Le Jedusor envoya donc Bellatrix Lestrange, sa fidèle Mangemort, en acheter un. Bellatrix se prépara comme son maître le lui avait dit : elle mit une jupe moldue des années 50 qu'elle avait trouvé une semaine auparavant dans la maison d'une moldue assez agée qu'elle avait été malheureusement obligée de tuer, qu'elle assorti avec un haut bleu à bretelles et fleurs hawaïennes. Si le vendeur ne lui donnait pas ce qu'elle voulait, ce qui était très probable, elle tuerais d'un coup d'avada kedavra de la façon la plus discrète possible. Toute la bande du Lord avait tout prévu, et re-prévu. Ce qu'ils n'avaient cependant pas envisagé, c'est que les moldus n'ont pas la même monnaie que les sorciers. Bellatrix exécuta le plan, mais dû tuer tout le monde dans le magasin, puisque aucun vendeur ne voulait la laisser repartir avec l'ordinateur portable. Elle prit soin de fermer la porte et de tout ranger avant de sortir de la Fnac. Quand le cher Maître de Bellatrix su qu'il avait reçu son ordinateur il l'essaya illico.

_ Bellatrix, cria-t-il, comment on fait un espace sur Word ?!

_ Maître, répondit-elle, je vous l'ai déjà expliqué !

Et elle passa encore un autre heure à faire appuyer son maître chéri sur la barre d'espace car ses longs ongles l'empêchaient de taper correctement sur un clavier de « dictateur ». Il s'entraîna à taper un texte qu'il nomma : « Certains crimes de ma vie. ».

Tous les mangemorts s'étaient déjà inscrits sur Twitter, Facebook et Skype. C'était maintenant le tour de Voldemort de s'y connecter.

_ Alors, qu'est-ce que vous voulez comme pseudo, Maître ? Lui demanda Bellatrix.

_ Euh... Lord Voldemort ! Répondit ce dernier d'un ton triomphant

Bellatrix, debout, tapait sur le clavier de l'ordinateur totalement noir de son maître. Pendant ce temps, Voldemort pivotait sur sa chaise de bureau.

_ Non, ce n'est pas discret, reprit-il. Mets plutôt : The Lord.

Bellatrix retapa.

_ Non ! Non, non, non... ça va pas.

Bellatrix effaça.

_ Ce serait plutôt... The Big Lord Of The World !

Bellatrix tapa.

_ Ah ! Efface, efface...

Elle écouta son maître.

_ Ce serait plutôt : Tom Sort-du-Jeu. Tu sais ! C'est la langue de certains moldus qu'on appelle « Cailleras » et qui parlent le « lenvers ».

Bellatrix tapa la moitié du nom.

_ Vous êtes sûr, maître ? Demada-t-elle.

_ Non... Mais j'aime bien te voir appuyer sur ce bouton... Héhé ! S'exclama-t-il en pointant la touche « retour arrière » qui permettait à Bellatrix d'effacer le texte.

Bellatrix se pinça le nez entre l'index et le pouce en soupirant.

* * *

Côté Facebook.

**Lord Voldemort** s'est inscrit sur Facebook.

**Harry Potter :** Oh non ! Pas Lui !

**Bellatrix Black-Lestrange :** Eh si ! Ahahahahah !

•••

**Lord Voldemort** aime **Torturer, tuer, puis rigoler. LOL !**

542 personnes aiment ça.

**Lucius-Beau-Gosse Malefoy :** Bien trouvé maître ;) !

**Lord Voldemort :** MerciLucius...:))))

**Lucius-Beau-Gosse Malefoy :** Maître, pourquoi votre message est-il tout attaché ?

**Lord Voldemort :** Jesaispluscommentonfaitunesp ace!Bellatrix,commentonfaitunespace ?

**Bellatrix Black-Lestrange :** Je vais transplaner, maître, j'arrive... Lucius, c'est quoi ce pseudo ? Oo

**Lucius-Beau-Gosse Malefoy :** Oh... Tu sais, c'est de famille. Ton cher neveu a aussi un pseudo comme ça : Beau-Drago-Du-Monde Malefoy ! XD

**xo-Pansy_Parkinson-ox**** :** Oui ! Il est trop beau mon Dragon 333 *_*

**Bellatrix Black-Lestrange** : -''''''''''''''''

•••

**Fenrir Greyback** aime **Les Pleines Lunes à deux ;))).**

**Harry Potter :** Plutôt à trois, comme ça vous ferez un petit pique-nique Mdr !

10 personnes aiment ça.

**Remus Lupin :** Bien trouvé ! D'habitude je pleure mon cas, mais la... Je pleure de rire ! XD

1 personne aime ça.

•••

**Harry Potter** aime **Voldemort est mort, Voldemort est mort, Volde, Volde, Voldemort est mort ! (sur l'air de : « On est les Champions, on est les Champions... »)**

**Bellatrix Black-Lestrange :** Oui ! Maître est mort ! Et alors ?! Je continuerais à soutenir ses idées. Il est mort dans la dignité, et le courage, en ayant ENFIN appris à faire un espace sur Word ! Oui, on a perdu notre maître cette nuit mais il est toujours là, dans nos cœurs... Il n'est pas mort en vain !... ça me dis quelque chose cette dernière phrase, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà entendue quelque part... Oo

**Ministre de la Magie et Cie :** Bellatrix Black-Lestrange, nous vous arrêtons, au nom de la loi Magique. Kingsley Shacklebot.

**Bellatrix Black-Lestrange :** Oh... Y'aura Rodulphus au moins ? :D

**Ministre de la Magie et Cie :** -''''''''''''''

**Harry Potter :** Je ne vous croyais pas comme ça, Kingsley !

**Ministre de la Magie et Cie :** C'est une partie cachée de moi ;D. Tu ne me connais pas encore, Harry-chou... ;)

**Harry Potter :** Oo *va se pendre *

* * *

_Voili Voilou ^^_

_En espérant qu'il vous ait plu. N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis ;)_

_Qui a repéré le remix d'une réplique de Neville ? :p_

_Bisous ! _

**RaR :**

**Amand'ArtS'Creation : **Contente que ça t'ai plu ;). Merci beaucoup :D. Bisous et merci pour ta review !

**Git :** Impardonnable, tu es IM-PAR-DON-NABLE ! Vraiment. x) ;). Aha, tu trouve ? On est pas si déjantées quand même.. Quoique.. xD. Oui, exactement, c'est ce qui m'a inspiré d'ailleurs :) J'ai beaucoup aimé cette "fiction" et le style "Facebook sorcier" ma plait beaucoup. Contente que ça t'ai plu ma Belle. Bisouus

**Yzeute :** Pour du délire, c'est du délire ^^. Vraiment contente que tu aimes :). Ahahhah ! Oh tu m'as fait bien rire avec Bella et la wifi d'Azkaban xD Pourquoi pas un prochain OS ;). Merci pour ta review, bisous !

**Ma'am :** Merci puce ! ^^ Contente que ça t'ai plu ;) Bisouus !


	2. Dépouille Délicieuse

_Bonjour Bonjour !_

_Voilà une nouvel "OS" délirant :). Ce n'est pas vraiment un OS à part entière, mais plutôt un "jeu". Bon, je vous explique... x)_

_Ceci est un Cadavre Exquis (d'où le titre du OS, jeu de mots avec un synonyme de "cadavre" et d'"exquis"). Voilà ce que l'on fait avec ma petite sœur, quand on s'ennuie à mourir x). Bref, pour ceux qui ne connaitraient pas le principe, Google est votre ami ;)_

_On a donc décidé de vous faire partager nos trouvailles Potteresques. Certaines ne sont pas excellentes, je vous l'accorde, mais bon, il faut de tout x). _

_Cet OS sera complété au fur et à mesure de nos parties de Cadavre Exquis :)_

_N'hésite pas à me dire quelles ont été vos phrases préférés dans une petite review ;)_

_Détendez-vous, en espérant que ces petites phrases vous plairont !_

_Ciao ;) !_

* * *

Harry et Ron mâchent un vélo parce qu'ils ont peur de Voldemort.

Dumbledore caresse Rogue parce qu'il aime Aragog.

Les sorciers et sorcières sautent sur le courrier pour avoir un Optimal en Potions.

Eroll prends une cuisine pour conquérir le cœur de Lucius.

Un scrout à pétard crie sur son elfe de maison parce qu'il regarde Ron par la fenêtre des trois balais.

Victor Krum loue un culte à Voldemort parce que sa famille est africaine.

Harry conspire contre le ministère de la magie parce qu'il a peur des serpents.

Eddy Mitchell, mécontent, arrête de fumer des fraises pour rencontrer Dumbledore une fois dans sa vie.

Xenophilius Lovegood et son Ronflack cornu très avare, cache ses boutons de chemise parce qu'il a enfin réussi à se débarrasser des joncheruines.

Filius Flitwick essaye d'exterminer Harry avec le livre de la Dame En Noir pour gagner un ou deux centimètres.

Marie May s'est prit une cuite pour aller prendre le thé avec Rogue chez Madame Piedodus.

Ginny un peu trop sûre d'elle, prépare une attaque de télétubbies parce qu'elle a cassé sa baguette.

Le professeur Trelawney, maladroitement, corrige les copies des élèves pour marcher sur l'eau.

Cho Chang en mangeant des dragée de Bertie Crochue, prie parce qu'elle aime Voldemort en secret.

M Pokora qui crache dans un puits, mâchouille un baton à la réglisse parce que son idole est Dolores Ombrage.

Neville Longdubat d'humeur joyeuse, mélange sa potion d'Aiguise-Méninges parce qu'il veut les cheveux d'Ed Sheeran.

Lucius Malefoy en mangeant une Patacitrouille, accroche un cognard à son poignet parce qu'il aime courir à travers les champs de blé.

Yaxley, Travers et Nott habillés en bretons, s'amusent à jongler avec des crêpes, pour avoir l'autographe de Gilderoy Lockhart.

Bellatrix Lestrange, over-bouquée, appelle au secours parce qu'elle veut féminiser le monde.

Le retourneur de temps d'Hermione en mode racaille, destructure l'ADN de voldemort pour modifier le cours du temps.

Severus Rogue qui n'ose pas dire qu'il fait pipi au lit, fréquente souvent Poséïdon pour dominer le monde aux côtés de Voldemort.

Pansy Parkinson, fan de Justin Bieber, admire Lavande Brown parce qu'elle a lu 5 fois Père Goriot de Balzac.

Rubeus Hagrid jet-lagué d'au moins 3h, papote avec la licorne du coin pour aider Severus Rogue à ne plus faire pipi au lit.

James Potter qui ne contrôle plus ses crises de fous-rire, achète du jambon à Rogue car il aime les bonbons à la réglisse de Dumbledore.

Luna Lovegood devenue super amie avec elle-même, apporte un plateau avec des joncheruines grillés parce qu'elle déteste Harry Potter.

Ginny Weasley qui vient de s'acheter une Vespa rouge, aide son frère à éplucher des choux de Bruxelles parce qu'elle veut emmener Voldemort en voyage à Capri.

* * *

**RaR :**

**Hippo-HG :** Ahah ! J'aime beaucoup celle de Ginny moi aussi :) Contente que ça t'ai plu ! Les prochaines arrivent le plus rapidement possible ^^ Bisous, et merci !

**Git :** Celle de Fillius est hilarante ^^. Contente que tu ai apprécié ;) Bisous ma Belle !

**ErenBlack :** Merci d'avoir prit le temps de lire les deux chapitres ;D. Une suite ? Pa vraiment, à part pour le Cadavre Exquis :). Mais je projette d'écrire un "Facebook" sorcier avec tous nos personnages préférés. La phrase de Victor Krum est ma favorite :) J'en ai tellement rit x) Merci encore ! A très vite ;)


End file.
